Cat in the Middle
by Sailor Latias
Summary: Cat is the most shippable character there is, period. So if there was a rivalry between Jade West and Sam Puckell - I mean PUCKETT - for Cat's love and affections, who would win? And where does everyone else, like Carly or Tori, stand in this love game? Send your ideas in and I'll give credit/update weekly! Keep things clean, though, you know... for Cat.
1. Mama's Valentine

Okay, so I'm trying something new and I'm hoping it works... that's all up to you guys. Victorious and Sam&Cat fans alike! YAY FOR AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION!

The first one is Sat, so send in your Cade ideas! After the first Cade is done, then ya'll can get funky with it.

* * *

When was the last time I felt like this? Not in _this_ neighborhood.

But hey, this was _Hollywood_, remember? Hollywood, LA, California? Things like this were the norm here! Well, at least, that's what it was _supposed_ to be like.

"Ooh, Mama likes...!" I moaned as my partner in crime allowed my lips its freedom in favor of sucking on my neck. I allowed my hands the pleasure to roam about my partner's slender body before grabbing fistfuls of red hair with one and attempting to get her to take off her dress with the other while redhead Cat... massaged my boobs.

The good feeling my neck and chest were experiencing abruptly stopped. Annoyed, I opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked, trying not to whine, "You stopped, why'd you stop?"

"Am I doing this right?" asked Cat, pulling away a little more each second until she was sitting at the foot of the bed. "I mean, what if someone catches us?"

Was that all she was worried about? In our own bedroom? I sat up, resisting the urge to playfully punch her arm. "No one's gonna catch us... now get back over here. Come to Mama!" To empathize, I slapped the spot right next to me impatiently.

"My Nona could walk in."

With a roll of my eyes I seriously had to wonder, why the chizz was Cat being so cautious at a time like this? It's not like I wanted to get in her pants that fast into this little... thing that we're doing.

"Your Nona is at that old people's home helping some other old lady drink spaghetti through a straw!" Now, get back here before the good feelings go away!

Cat perked up; she tapped my foot excitedly. "Ooh! One time, my brother tried sucking through a straw for a whole day because he wanted to be a mosquito, and then, when my parents weren't looking, he accidentally sucked in some 'bad things' and had to go to the hospital."

Dammit. I sighed and slammed the back of my head against my pillow. **Thank you**, Cat.

"They had to pump his stomach to get everything out and it was really gross..."

And she's **still** talking.

Cat recoiled in shock when I took the pillow I was resting on and hit her over the head with it. The redhead was smart enough not to take it as a cue for starting a pillow fight, but hastily retreated to her bed on her side of the room regardless. She turned her light on, making the pink shades and other bright colors of her domain near-blinding.

"What was that for?!" she yelled before pouting, "I thought you were having fun."

"Yeah..." I smirked, fluffing the pillow back up before laying on it again. "Fun. Good ol' pillow-hittin' fun."

There was a pause as we stared at each other from our respective sides of the bedroom. I took the opportunity to memorize her face down to the last detail and how her lips felt when we had kissed for the first time just moments earlier. It kinda sucked how I had no idea what Cat was thinking in that crazy head of hers, but being Cat, it had to be something nice to the point of giving anyone diabetes, especially me.

I sat up and tilted my head. Someone had to say _some_thing, and that redhead wasn't going to, it seemed. "Hey, Valentine."

"Hi, Puckell!" Cat sang, happily waving to me like the overgrown child she was.

Oi. "It's Puckett- **Ah**!" I put a hand in the air to stop Cat's variation reply of how she was sure my last name was really Puckell.

_Man_, I thought fondly as Cat closed her mouth, _this chick will never learn_,_ will she_?

"What day is it today?"

"It's night."

No chizz. "Okay, so what's the date?"

"Um... let me check..." Cat pulled her Pearphone out from underneath her pillow. I nodded and bit my lower lip gently. If I'm right, then it would already be past midnight.

"Everything okay over there?"

"Yep! Let's see... it's 12:36am, February 14th, 201-"

"Stop!"

Cat let out a high shriek before asking, "What?! What'd I do?!"

"It's the fourteenth of February." I said, getting out of my bed and making my way over to Cat's. "So." There was no way I was getting underneath all that pink, even if it meant not touching the warmth of the only other human in the room. Quickly and begrudgingly, I settled for sitting atop of the blanket. "Happy Valentine's Day, Valentine."

"Oh, yay!" she beamed, clapping her hands and leaning forward to hug me. Yeah, this girl never learns... but since it's Valentine's Day I might just let this one go. "Happy Valentine's Day, Puckell!"

Except that one. "Not a hugger!" I squirmed. When she finally, and I mean **finally**, let me go, I held her at arm's length and whispered, "It's Puckett, Cat."

"Oh. Sorry..." she whispered back to me, and followed up with, still in whispers, "Happy Valentine's Day, Puckett."

That was actually pretty cute. I found myself having to supress the sudden urge to kiss this chick, something I never thought I'd have to do because I didn't think doing anything at all with Cat would be canon. We didn't have much background, Cat and I, to even begin anything if at all unless you count me saving her from being dumped in the garbage in the most literal sense. I never did this kind of thing with Carly. You'd think by now I'd know which team I went with, but nope. Not even close.

"Apology accepted." I licked my lips before I gave her a peck on the cheek. It was platonic, nothing about it. "But you owe me, baby-girl. _You owe me_." I made a dash for my bed and dove face-first into it, landing my head squarely on my pillow. Behind me, I could hear Cat giggling. "What?" I asked, muffly. I couldn't even tell if she heard me. Was my faceplant that funny?

"Heehee," she laughed, "You sounded like Jade a second ago."

_Who_? I flipped over and got comfy, re-fluffing that darn pillow and getting underneath my cold but non-pink blanket. "Jade? What, is that some friend of yours at that arts school you go to?"

"Yup. She said the exact same thing when I had to dogsit my mom's boss's dog."

Yeah? And what'd you do to warrant that? "Really?"

"Yup. Well, night-night!" Cat sang. She turned off her light and the room grew darker than before. Oh well. Adjusting didn't take long.

Huh. So... Jade, huh? Jade _who_? If she turns out to be anything like Carly, Mama just might go crazy.

* * *

Okay, so here's how this'll work. Depending on how many reviews/ideas I get (and 'update, moarmoarmoar!' and empty sentiments like these don't count) every week I'm going to pick a random number from one to... how many of you send me your ideas. The number I pick will be the pairing I'll write about for that week.

**Keep in mind - Cat doesn't always have to be in it, but it would be nice to check up on her from time to time considering the main goal of this is to ship the easily shippable Cat while still giving everyone else a chance too. Long-term relationships are going to be a given. Breakups will be expected. Drama is definitely part of the package.**

Any arcs you can come up with are welcome, just don't expect more than five chapters dedicated to it before it ends. I know, I suck for that, but it's not too long, nor too short.

Have fun! I hope to see this turn into something wonderful!


	2. Jade's Sick Kitten

For the anon who messaged me on Tumblr.

* * *

There are some places in the world you don't think you'd ever get to see in life, and one of my places was Jade's bedroom.

I unlocked my phone.

"Sam... don't worry about... me. I'm... at a... friend's. Jade is... taking... care... of... me. Stomach... flu. Sorry about the babysitting... Love, Cat." I text. "Send."

Placing my phone on the bedside table, I didn't realize how tense I was until I relaxed and let the full weight of my head lay on Jade's pillow. The rest of me took up the right half of her bed. My stomach was still hurting pretty badly, but at least it doesn't hurt as bad here as it did in school.

I don't know when I caught the bug. It was a little after the first Valentine's Day I spent with Sam and everything was fine until now. Tori had taken me to the nurse's office but it was Jade who took me to her house so I could get better. I guess because she didn't know Sam very well but she knew we babysat for other people and didn't want me giving any germs to the little kids.

Speaking of Jade, she dropped me off in her room and went to go get something to help me get better faster.

I didn't have to wait long. Jade opened the door, coming in with a bucket in one hand and a cup of unopened yogurt in the other.

"Eat this," she said, tossing the treat at me. I barely caught it as she whipped a plastic spoon out from her jacket pocket and blew on both sides before handing it to me. I sat up and peeled the top off the yogurt cup and began to lick the yogurt off the inside of the cover. Yay for strawberry flavor! Meanwhile, Jade placed the bucket next to the bed and adjusted her pillow to support my back. She even softly pushed me on it to make sure I wasn't straining myself.

"What's the bucket for?" I asked.

"Well, you have the stomach flu, right?" Jade asked gently before suddenly snatching the yogurt cover away from me, "Don't do that, Cat," and crumpled it up like paper before throwing it in the wastebasket nearby. She sat down at the edge of her bed next to me. I scooted over a little to make room.

"Uh-huh..." I nodded, taking a bit of the actual yogurt this time with the spoon. "So?"

"_Soo_... you're going to vomit. A lot. This guy," she tapped the pail, "is just in case you don't make it to the bathroom in time."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "How far is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, remember?"

"Oh." I took another bite of my yogurt. "Kay-kay..."

This was something no one really knew about me, not even Jade. I have this really, really big fear of puking, especially when I'm sick. Food is supposed to go down, not come back up! It doesn't work that way! Every time it happens, you get a warning sign called nausea. Then comes the gag reflex, and before you know it, you feel like you're choking. The choking feeling slowly makes its way because it's a lot easier to go down than up.

You know what's coming next – you're going to see something yucky and it was going to burn your throat like a stove burns your hand. That yucky thing, it was probably once something good, like a good apple or a nice piece of homemade pie... but because of the acids in your stomach, it changed. And it keeps on coming... the burning sensation, the tingles, the horrid feeling of vomiting... it just keeps coming up until everything's gone and you're left looking at what you didn't want to see even on the right end of the line. Just thinking about it makes me...

Oh, no...

Jade reached a hand out to my face, a worried look on hers, "Cat?"

I shoved the yogurt into her open hand and bent over towards the bucket. Happy thoughts, Cat, happy thoughts... you're okay... you're not going to vomit like Jade said...

Nothing.

"Oh God..." I breathed, flopping back onto Jade's pillow. I was shaky. My breathing picked up slightly. Even tears filled my eyes at the reminder of being so close to puking. I had no reason to cry, because I was just fine, right? Jade wasn't mad, so what was I expecting? She looked... concerned, my strawberry yogurt still in her hand.

"Cat?" she asked, her voice soft, "Come on, don't cry – you didn't puke."

"But I was so close!" I sobbed, hiding my face from her with my forearms, "I'm scared of puking and if I really do, then–"

"Then your body's doing you a favor by getting rid of all that chiz so you can get better. So you should stop worrying and let me take care of you if anything happens."

I peeked at her. "R-really?"

"Yeah..." Jade nodded. "Just don't think I'm doing this because I don't trust that Sam girl to look after you properly or anything like that."

"Kay-kay..." I sniffled.

We sat there for about ten minutes, Jade patiently watching me calm myself down. She got me the tissues she had in her room and even sang a little song about a purple pig meeting a green chicken to cheer me up. Then she left for a quick trip to the store because she was out of vanilla ice cream, of all things. I washed my face in the bathroom down the hall while she was gone, but I couldn't go back into Jade's room without Jade, so I went to the living room instead to wait. It was a pale shade of blue, much brighter than Jade's black room.

"I'm back," I heard her call.

I squealed and got up off the couch. "Welcome home!"

xXx

"... So all you have to do is take a bite of vanilla ice cream and – open." I opened my mouth to accept Jade's feeding me, "It won't stop the barfing, but you won't freak out as much."

I nodded and swallowed. I was back in Jade's bed again, under her warm blankets and on top of her soft pillows. She gave me a pill to "help you sleep", she said, and I got to choose the food to take it with. So I chose Jade's ice cream... which she bought just for me anyway.

"Are you... sure this is gonna work?" I yawned.

"Sshh," Jade whispered, putting a finger to my lips, "Just sshh..."

I nodded sleepily. As my eyes began to close, I could feel Jade's hair tickle my face as she leaned down to give me a kiss on the forehead. She stroked my hair like my mom used to when I was little and pulled the covers up to my chin, nuzzling the spot she kissed with her nose before pulling away and straightening her posture. I forced my eyes wide open, trying to beg her not to leave me alone without saying anything.

Jade's room was Jade's room. It was large and unfriendly to me. It showed everything she wanted no one to see, and without her to tell me what anything was, I was frightened to take in so much of her at once.

I managed to squeak a "Ja–" before Jade came back to me.

"Go to sleep, Cat," she whispered in my ear, "I've got nowhere special to be today."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Jade gives me half an eye-roll. How did she do it? "Yeah, I will."

"Will it be dark?"

There was no smile gracing her lips, no mean smirk either. Jade just... stared at me. I bit my bottom lip. What was she thinking? Was I annoying her? Was I not falling asleep fast enough? I could never figure out her thoughts when she gave me nothing to work with. A few seconds later, Jade reaches under her bed and I hear her open a box and take something out of it.

Before I know it, in two corners of the room, there are two little pink glows lighting up the darkness. I could do nothing else but smile. Jade is standing by one of them, her back facing me. I didn't know she even had nightlights.

"Better?" she asks, sounding a little... I don't know what she sounded like. Angry? Annoyed? Hopeful?

With a weak chuckle, I nod, even though she couldn't see. "Thank you."

I could feel Jade smiling. "Bring on those nightmares, baby girl." That was her way of telling me 'good-night'.

Heehee...

I love it when Jade takes care of me.

* * *

All right, guys. Now we got Cade established. The rest is all yours. Keep them coming!


End file.
